


the stars spell out “i love you”

by Sousha



Series: bandori rarepair week [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, Firsts, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: the stars shimmered like glitter thrown across a page of pure nothingness.(hina and chisato go stargazing and exchange a few special words)-bandori rarepair week, day one. firsts.





	the stars spell out “i love you”

The stars shimmered like glitter was thrown across a page of pure nothingness. Her petite, calloused hand hesitantly reached out and tried to take a star into her fingers. It’s a joke, the gesture. Whatever she reached out to is lightyears away. In fact, her favorite star in the sky might have already died and turned into but a memory of shining beauty. Even such giants crash and burned eventually. Softly she chuckled, averting her eyes to the ground and side-stepping away from the clear angle of the stars. Her eyes met the trees and the hill, with the night sky only visible at the top of her eyes, and she saw a turquoise-haired girl which was her girlfriend trying to catch a star as well.

It’s unreachable, immeasurable by a normal human’s capacity, yet the girl in front of her was still on her tiptoes, leaning forward and charging at the stars. Her hair floated and flew with the wind, the sight evoking the tranquil feeling of looking up at the stars without a care in the world. When Chisato’s brain turned to leave, all she could do is feel her body refuse. It stopped her in her tracks mid-turn to inhale and exhale the fresh air of the mountaintops. Then her eyes met the other girl’s eyes.

“Chisato-chan! You came out! When you fell asleep, I thought you were gonna sleep the whole night through! Aren’t the stars so zappin’ today?” She heard a faraway shout approaching her, and the voice is accompanied with the sound of footsteps crunching the leaves and grass. The sounds stopped a little while away from her. “Haha, I don’t think the star catching went really well. It sounded boppin’ to try so I had to try it out though! Last time I went to look at the stars, it was with a group of people, but watching it with just you and me will be just as fun! It’s been so long!”

She felt the tips of her lips tilt upwards. Her face slightly tightened with it. A smile. Her hand hesitantly outstretched to the girl running towards her. The hyperactive girl came with unbraided strands of hair the color of the pond. Hina took her hand and her face brightened even more. The blonde blushed the color of a peach before she sighed. “I haven’t been up here somewhere like this in a while either. The last time was probably for a movie I was in.”

“Oh! I know which one! You mean the one where the funny looking people show up and go pew pew pew at you while the smaller one attacks them back with you at the side!” Hina let out a laugh and hopped a few steps backward on her right foot. Her balance tilted and she had to apply pressure back on her left to stop herself from falling down the hill behind her. She had the grace of a bird on ice and the energetic charm of a small child. Wait, no, it wasn’t just a child she saw in her. It was more a small dog running up to her owner with an unmatchable passion, overflowing with it as they wordlessly said I missed you!

Chisato couldn’t help but laugh. It was only usual for Hina to be odd with her descriptions, and while at first, she thought it impractical, it had slowly turned into a fondness for the familiarity of the other girl. Then she slightly opened her mouth, taking a few light steps toward the other girl as if she was floating. “You mean the one where a girl becomes friends with an alien?” 

“Yeah!” Hina replied easily, closing the gap between the two girls and lacing a finger around Chisato’s hand. The hand grabbing her was a warm hand with a strong, hard to struggle out of grip. The smaller hand was cold and barely held onto the warmer hand, moreso slightly touching her hand as so the other could let go without a single ounce of effort. But it balanced out and the hands settled into an easy hold. They looked up at the expanse of stars, used to, yet still, a bit awed by how it looked like an observatory but vivid and real.

Hina swayed to the rhythm of one of their songs. Then after a little while, she stopped swaying and her eyes went starry-eyed, turning back to Chisato with their hands still locked. She leaned towards her and happily smiled. “Now that I think about it, this is our first time stargazing with only the two of us, Chisato-chan! Isn’t it romantic?”

“Romance, hm...” Chisato paused, remembering how Hina had originally confessed to her by walking over to her in the middle of practice and blankly saying that she wanted to date her. Hina wasn't exactly known for her romantic and charming nature, more so for her, she was known as a girl who possessed different admirable traits: easy confidence, a free spirit. “What would you know about romance?”

The other girl paused and looked to the side contemplatively for a few seconds as if she was actually trying to figure out what she knew about romance. “Well, I was talking to Himari-chan and she told me that firsts were romantic and that seeing stars together was romantic too! I’ve been asking her about stuff since before we started dating!”

Chisato paused, thinking about it. Then she softly sighed, shifting a little as the other girl moved. The other girl was hyperactive, moreso than usual. It was probably because she was excited. “I didn’t know you became close to Himari-chan lately. Is that why you kissed my hands and tried to be prince-like romantic the first time we went on a date or was that Kaoru’s influence on you?”

“You’re perceptive, Chisato-chan! Yeah, I asked Kaoru-kun how to charm you when you had turned me down the first time!” Then she chuckled, amused by something she had remembered. “She’s really interesting! I was wondering what to do when I asked Himari-chan, and she told me to do what Kaoru-kun did since she could sweep anyone off their feet! Although in the end, I wasn’t able to really imitate Kaoru-kun that well. But this is romantic, right? I think that’s what this kind of thing usually is.”

“I suppose this is what you would call romantic,” Chisato replied fondly, leaning a little bit more to the other girl, who giggled. She could feel the softness of the other girl’s skin, could smell the scent of aroma oils. Then her eyes slowly traveled to Hina, who was looking at the stars and identifying a constellation. Her eyes landed on the other girl’s big, awed smile, despite having seen the stars many times before.

“There’s the big soup grabby thing constellation!” She said happily, obviously referring to the dipper in the skies. “Oh yeah, I know! We should make up our own constellations!” Then she pointed at a collection of stars and circled them playfully, before looking at the blonde and exclaiming: “That looks like you, Chisato-chan! I can see your eyes and everything!”

“You... do?” The girl looked at the area she circled but could only see a collection of stars in the night sky. She couldn’t fathom what part of it was supposed to be her, but it was oddly endearing, that Hina was able to find what she labeled her in an expanse of stars. It made her wonder why Hina had chosen to fall in love with her instead of anyone else, why she wasn’t sitting and looking at stars with someone else. But Chisato realized that she liked the universe she was in the most. So she smiled docilely and played along. “Then where’s the rest of Pastel*Palettes?”

She tapped her chin and thought, looking around before coming to a conclusion and pointing to the left of them. “That one’s Aya-chan doing her weird poses!” She then turned to the back of them and pointed to some stars. “Then that one’s Maya-chan and Eve-chan together on a date! You can see Maya-chan blushing!” She then started quickly walking, dragging Chisato with her without a single thought. “And that one’s me! She’s looking at your constellation!”

Chisato erupted into giggles because she could actually slightly see the last one and it looked like a deformed version of Hina. Then she looked back at the hyper girl and she stopped laughing. “I guess that it does look kind of like you.” Then she swallowed. “But... I think the Hina in front of me is better than the one in the stars.”

The other girl looked back at her like she had said something amazing, and then pounced on Chisato, hugging her tightly. The slightly shorter girl took the brunt of the hug, fumbling backward a few steps on the grass. Then she hesitantly changed her hands from being free to return the hug and then she was holding Hina even closer to her than she already had been. She looked at her girlfriend’s head, buried into her lovingly. 

Chisato felt her heartbeat when she whispered a few, important words softly; they were words she didn’t plan on having Hina hear just yet but couldn’t help saying, because it was true. A barely audible whisper. “I love you.”

Hina immediately bopped up from burying her head into Chisato’s shoulder as if they were cuddling to looking at her directly. She spoke curiously, putting an extra emphasis on each word as if she was interrogating the blonde. “What did you just say, Chisato-chan?”

“I didn’t say anything important,” Chisato said in a way she hoped was calm but she knew had come off her tongue a little more quickly and flustered than usual. It was acting like that she thought she was immune to. Hina looked at her smugly and poked her cheek. The girl looked like she was reading the blonde, and while she was terrible at reading people, somehow it was Chisato she was able to understand most. Even if Hina hadn’t heard it, she could probably tell. 

“But the thing is, I love you too, Chisato-chan,” Hina said fondly, in a slightly smaller voice than usual. The girl was flushed but it seemed more out of happiness than embarrassment. The blonde felt a small little spike of something go through her body, making her inhale and blush. Then Hina began to open her mouth again to speak, probably something that would make her more embarrassed. Chisato simply kissed Hina to keep her shut up, no need to acknowledge that the kiss was more because the assurance that the other girl really did love her too made her happy.

After a little while, they softly separated and Hina smiled, as she always seemed to do, with her infectious happiness. “That confirms you really did say that you love me! If not, you wouldn’t have gotten flustered! That was the first time we’ve ever said I love you to each other wasn’t it?” She paused. “I think I understand why Himari-chan told me that firsts were so important! I got this really boppin’ feeling when it happened!”

Then a more calm tone of voice. “I guess that’s another thing I learned after meeting you, Chisato-chan.”

A pause.

“I’ve learned a lot of things from you, too,” The blonde girl said honestly. She knew that after joining Pastel*Palettes, after being able to be herself around them, and after falling in love with Hina Hikawa, she had truly changed a lot. She had changed in ways she never knew she wanted to. Chisato felt her heart beating softly, rhythmically, quickly yet calmly. She was excited about the change but still had a few reservations keeping her from completely taking the plunge yet. She closed her eyes and the moonlight illuminated them. “We’ve both really have changed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed as heck because I didn’t know it was Bandori Rarepair Week until I opened AO3 and saw fics for it. It’s still day one here so I’m not late. This probably has a bunch of mistakes so I’ll edit it when I have the time. I might also change the ending to be less abrupt. I just want to get this out in time haha.
> 
> Hope you liked it! HinaChisa gives me life. I want them to be happy forever. Also I don’t know why I wanted Hina being friends with Himari but I do.


End file.
